Tough Love
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Charlie is fed up with Bella being a zombie, he talks to Sam about it, and Paul volunteers to administer the Tough Love Bella needs. None of the wolves have imprinted and none will imprint in this one.


Title: Fixing Me

Author: Jessica Hayes

Pairing:Paul/Bella

Rating: M

Summary: After watching the girl he pulled out of the woods, wallow for a month Sam, Paul, Jared, and Charlie come up with a plan to pull her out of her funk.

Universe: AU New Moon

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I am not making any money off of this.

AN: I love reading when characters practice tough love on Bella. Imprinting is extremely rare to non existent in this story. No one has imprinted the wolves choose their mates differently. So please don't waste my time and yours asking if so and so is imprinted on so and so. Paul won't imprint on her but she is his mate.

AN2: I am working on my original stories as my priority right now so updates will probably be slow in coming.

Sam; Paul; Jared; and Charlie met up at Sam's house. Leah, Sam's mate ordered a pizza for all of them. She never was a good cook, much to her chagrin. Emily, her cousin, had given up trying to teach her. She leaned against the Island counter as the men had their meeting. Charlie was the one who found Sam and got him to phase back when Sam went missing a year ago.

"I am on the verge of sending her away to Jacksonville. It has been a month and she is still practically comatose. She goes through the motions, but there is no life in her." Charlie said bleakly.

"I had spoken to Dr. Cullen recently; he told us about these nomads that may still be after her. So the safest place for her would be here where we can protect her." Sam said gravely.

"So she is acting like she is the only one who has had her heart stepped on. So what if the fucker left, at least she has more than most people." Paul said in an angry tone. He did not understand why they were wasting time helping the leech lover.

"Paul! Show some respect. Her father is right in front of you." Jared said; ever the peacemaker.

"No Paul is right, as much as I hate to admit it. What she needs is tough love, I can't provide it. Sam would it be alright if Bella stays with one of you guys?" Charlie asked; he had just thought of it.

"I could use the female companionship. I will help with your project." Leah spoke up. She may be a tough as nails tomboy, but she does have a heart and seeing her honorary uncle heartbroken; breaks hers.

"I live with my parents and they aren't in on the secret." Jared said in a relieved tone; for once glad to still live with his parents at the age of 20.

"Paul?" Sam asked though he already knew the answer.

Paul was deep in thought, he wasn't crazy about the idea of sharing his cabin with anyone. But Sam is too kind to be administering tough love to her. So it fell to him; like everything fucking does. Besides it would be nice to not be alone all the time.

"I'll do it, but I get total control of this project." Paul said in a determined tone.

"As long as she finishes school, and I can visit her from time to time. I will leave everything up to you." Charlie said.

Charlie got up and left after thanking Leah for the pizza. After he left Sam gave Paul an expectant look.

"Sam you would go too easy on her. Leah would wind up nearly killing her. Jared is already wrapped around his new girls finger. So it falls on me, I won't abuse her; but I won't be easy on her." Paul said.

"Who is this new girl, and why haven't you told me?" Leah asked, Sam already knew but was leaving it up to Jared to tell anyone else.

"Kim Redfeather, and I just started dating her. My wolf loves her scent." Jared said shooting a glare at Paul.

Leah is like an annoying older sister to Paul and Jared. It had nothing to do with being Sam's mate, she was like that as far as they could remember. Seth; Jake; Quil; and Embry have it the worst. They thought she didn't like them; but they could not be further from the truth.

"Can she cook?" Leah asked hopefully.

"Yes; I will try and bring her by sometime. She is very shy so don't get offended if she doesn't say much." Jared said trying to placate Leah.

"I can't wait to meet her then." Leah said sincerely.

When Charlie got inside his cruiser, he called his ex. Despite his personal opinion of Renee; he knew she loved Bella as much as he did.

"Charlie, has anything changed?" Renee asked anxiously. He had been keeping her informed on Bella's lack of progress.

He quickly told her about what he and the three boys were planning. Renee was silent for a while as she thought about what Charlie said. As much as she wanted Bella with her, she knew that she was not capable of giving Bella the tough love she needed. She knew she was not a good mother; but she tried her hardest and loved her daughter unconditionally.

"I want to meet this Paul Lahote before I agree to anything. I just want my baby to be happy again." Renee said in a tear choked voice.

"When can you fly out?" Charlie asked.

"I will try and get a flight out tonight, and try and stay for a few days." Renee said.

"I will see you then." Charlie said as he hung up and drove to the diner to get dinner for himself and Bella.

When he got home; it was silent as the grave. Charlie used to be okay with silence when he lived by himself. That was why he kept the house, he could have sold it and moved closer to La Push. But first it was the fragile hope that Renee would change her mind and come back with Bella.

But this silence was different; this was a deafening silence. His baby girl was going through what he went through after Renee left. But this was different; Renee wasn't a vampire. His landline rang and Charlie answered it.

"Swan residence." Charlie said curtly into the phone.

"Please reconsider your decision." Alice Cullen cried into the phone. Charlie glared at the defenseless cradle. As much as he once liked Alice, she hurt his daughter as much as Edwin.

"Alice Cullen, you and your family have done nothing but hurt and destroy everything that was worthwhile in my daughter." Charlie said in a fair imitation of a growl.

"How have we destroyed her?" The musical voice of his daughter's ex came on the phone.

"First of all you sucked my naive young daughter into your supernatural world; you knew there would be consequences. My daughter paid for it when one of the nomads your family attracted to Forks; hunted her down to Phoenix nearly killed her. Then if that wasn't enough months later you led her out into the woods to break up with her. You killed her spirit; and then you left her alone in the woods where she could have been attacked by wild animals!" Charlie yelled into the phone.

Edward flinched at the anger in Charlie's voice, he was not shocked that Charlie figured out his family's secret. Bella had to get her keen observational skills from someone. He was concerned as Charlie went on to explain Bella's current condition in graphic details. A part of him wanted to forget hunting down Victoria and go back to his Bella. But he knew that she deserved someone better for her. And if he went back now; she would never find that person. It was not easy for him to leave her in the forest. But he knew he had to, for both of their sakes.

"...So if you ever loved my daughter at all you will not come back to Forks!" Charlie yelled.

Bella was at the top of the stair crying her eyes out as Charlie ripped into Edward. She wanted to confront him, but she couldn't make herself move.

"As much as I want to be with her; I cannot give her what she deserves. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt by the mutts, and I won't return to Forks." Edward said in a tone that was laden with heartbreak.

As much as Charlie disliked Edward; he felt kind of bad for him. "For what its worth; you will find your perfect match." Charlie said hanging up the phone.

He looked at the stairs and was amazed to see Bella sitting on the top step with tears falling down her cheeks. This was the most life he had seen in her since the tantrum she had three weeks ago when he and Renee suggested she move to Jacksonville.

"Bells I brought dinner from the diner, come down and eat." Charlie said but he knew what her response would be.

Bella bit her lip, hearing that conversation he had with ...Him; made her want to try harder to get better for Charlie's sake. Besides the scent of the food made her really hungry.

"OK" Bella said hoarsely; she barely spoke anymore. It felt like if she opened her mouth; the pain will come back and take away the calming numbness.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlie blinked in shock, but followed her in; not wanting to push his luck.

Bella had her take out on a plate and a fork in her hand by the time Charlie came into the kitchen. She slowly began eating, she knew from experience with Renee. That she needed to eat slowly or she would throw it back up. Charlie observed her closely; making sure she ate as much food as she could. She ate about half of her plate before she got up and tossed the rest of it in the garbage.

Charlie was not bothered that she ignored him as she went back up stairs. He knew she heard him on the phone. He won't celebrate yet though; he will still send her to live with Paul. He knew most people would never trust him with their pet let alone their daughter. But Charlie had known most of the youth in La Push, he knew that for all his anger towards the world. Paul would not hurt his daughter.

The next morning Renee arrived on his doorstep. She chose to arrive when Bella would be in school, she knew it was cowardly of her. It honestly scared her to death to see the hollow shell of her beautiful daughter.

The Cullen's were so damn lucky she could not track them down and give them a piece of her mind. She knocked on the door of her first love. A large part of her still loved him, but not in a romantic way. Charlie opened the door, Renee set her bags down and hugged him tightly. He looked as tired as she felt.

"Paul is expecting us at his cabin in an hour. I have her clothes and school supplies packed up and in the cruiser." Charlie said uncomfortably as he pulled back.

Renee picked up her bags and went upstairs to Bella's room. She really hoped Charlie would move on sometime soon. She dropped her bags on the bed and looked around Bella's room. She got the shivers she always felt when around anything Supernatural. They were particularly bad around her bed, the window, and the old rocking chair.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, he knew all about Renee's gift.

"Has Bella had any supernatural being in here in the last few months?"Renee asked though she had a feeling that Charlie didn't based on how red his face was.

"I know of Alice but I would not be surprised if it was Edwin. I am going to press charges!" Charlie snapped.

"First we will meet with this Paul, and then when Bella comes home I will finally tell her about my gift. And then we will have a long discussion with her before taking her over to Paul's is that clear?" Renee asked though it was clear it was not a question.

"I don't like it but you are right. Well it will take us about a half hour to get to his place." Charlie said as he led the way downstairs. Renee gave the room one last look making a mental note to redecorate the room before following him downstairs.


End file.
